


Afterwards (very minorly spoilery for 4.04)

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Afterwards (very minorly spoilery for 4.04)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [Nashville](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Nashville)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
horny  
**Current music:** | All My Children  
**Entry tags:** |  [author:hyperfocused](http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/tag/author:hyperfocused)  
  
_ **Afterwards (very minorly spoilery for 4.04)** _

Afterwards, Rodney pulls John up to kiss him

Afterwards, Rodney pulls John up to kiss him, sated and surprised, laughing and thankful. John's knee twinges a little from the un-giving Atlantean floor, but that's not why he groans. Rodney's kiss is both tender and insistent, and John loves the way he doesn't grimace at the taste of himself in John's mouth.

There's no excuse for what he did, no alien rituals or wonky Ancient tech that made him sink down unasked, but not unwelcome, hot wet mouth on Rodney's trousers, just a compelling need to taste, to know.

But Rodney's reaction shows John he never needed an excuse, never had to ask, and it's not just an 'anyone will do' sort of release, but John himself that Rodney wants. It's John+Rodney, the two of them, like always, pushing together against the current of their fears.


End file.
